


Here Today

by SevielCiel



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - No Band, Bromance, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, It has a horrible ending, Mostly fluff though, Paul and John are childhood friends, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, They always stick together, Why Did I Write This?, they're really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/pseuds/SevielCiel
Summary: It had always been John&Paul and Paul&John





	Here Today

**Author's Note:**

> First I had to disrupt the Queen fandom and now The Beatles one. Oh well.   
> This is a 5+1 kind of shots and it will go from when John and Paul were toddlers to when they were adults.   
> This is a fan fiction, I know Paul and John hadn't met each other until later.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it.

1\. 

It was a warm, sunny day in Liverpool.   
The streets were empty, aside from four people walking down on the pavement.   
Two kids were laughing and talking, sometimes racing down the street before running back, whilst behind them, two women were quietly talking to each other, enjoying their time together. 

The oldest of the two boy was only 6 years old. The name was John Winston Lennon.   
He was tall to be only 6, with a chubby face, brown almond eyes and auburn messy hair. One of the two women, Julia, was his mom. 

Next to him was little James Paul McCartney, of only 4 years old. Even if he was really small, he didn't like being called James and only responded when called Paul.   
The chubby toddler was walking behind John, big eyes looking up at his older friend in awe.   
He was small and chubby, with big doe-like hazel eyes and dark messy hair. 

John and Paul had known each other since forever because their moms, Julia and Mary, were always been great friends.   
The two were best friends and always spent time together, going for adventures and doing sleepovers. 

"Mommy!" shouted in unison the two, running to their mothers.   
"Can Paul stay the night?" asked John with wide eyes, little Paul saying "Yes, mom, can I stay at John's?"   
"I don't know sweetie" said Mary, gently biting her lips "I don't know if Julia wants..." "Oh, Mary, you know I don't mind. If you're okay with it then I'm okay too" answered the older girl.   
The two looked at each other, then at their sons. "Oh, why not?" she finally agreed, and was met by both John's and Paul's arms around her neck. "Thank you mommy! You're the best mommy!" thanked Paul, before running down to decide what to do on that night. 

The boys had a great night, they had listened to music on the old record player in uncle George's room, they had played with all of John's toys, had raced around the house and jumped on Mimi's bed (that earned a shout from the woman that ended with the two friends giggling and hiding in John's room) and were now ready for bed. 

Julia came in the room, seeing the two boys cuddled up in bed, John's hand making patterns on the younger boy's back. Paul sighed contently and fall asleep, head just inches from John's, who was also fast asleep. 

The woman grinned, kissing both boys head and walk out of the room. 

Maybe, in the future, her and Mary will be related. 

2\. 

Paul opened the door and grinned, being met by non other than John Lennon.   
"Macca, do you want to go somewhere with me?" asked the 12-years-old boy, his signature smirk on and his hair styled in a quiff. He was wearing just a old t-shirt and some shorts, his old scruffy trainers on his feet, one of them propped on the pedal of his bike. 

"Sure, let me just warn me mom" he smiled back, "Mooom, I'm going out with John" he shouted, before putting on his shoes and shutting the door before even getting an answer from Mary. 

The two boys went around town on John's bike for some time, talking about everything that crossed their minds, from school -that year John had started middle school and Paul was fascinated by that world, because in two years he will go there too- to the new Elvis's single. 

The two pedaled for a while in the woods, before making a sharp turn to the right and down a grassy path. 

Paul's smile widened as he realised where John had brought them. 

Between the trees, there was a big lawn and, at the centre, there was a big placid lake with fresh water, surrounded by some big flat rocks.   
The two boys had found that beautiful place by accident whilst wandering around aimlessly in the summertime, two years before.   
From then on, that was their secret spot and they had never brought any of their friends there. 

John looked sweetly at his younger friend. "Do you want to swim?" he asked, already fondling with the hem of the shirt.   
Paul nodded enthusiastically and the two begin to undress each other.   
When they were just like mom had done them they raced to the water, jumping inside and leaving the clothes abandoned on the ground. 

"I bet you can't stay under water as long as me!" challenged the auburn haired boy.   
"Oh really?" answered back Paul grinning and the two counted to three before going down underwater. 

The air was filled with joyful cries and splashed as the two reemerged, fighting playfully on who had stayed under the most.   
"No one had won" wined the younger one. "We reemerged at the same time" he said, splashing water in John's eyes.   
"Okay Macca, as you want" he teased, before swimming back to the ground.   
"Johnny! It's not fair, you git!"   
"Hurry up or the fishes are going to bite your dick!"  
"Stop, you stupid!" shouted Paul, swimming back. 

It was almost dinnertime when John accompanied home Paul, and with the promise they were going to see each other the day after, the younger boy entered inside -not before seeing John fade away from his sight.  

"Where have you been? I was worried sick!" shouted Mary when Paul sat down at the dinner table. "I was with John" answered Paul whilst eating.   
"I don't like that kid" said darkly Jim, Paul's father. "Oh come on!" scoffed Mary "he's a good kid. Where were you, though?" asked Mary to Paul.   
"Swimming"   
"Swimming? But you weren't wearing your swimming suit?" asked confused Mary.   
Paul shook his head. "We weren't wearing any, we were naked"   
Jim spit out the water he was drinking. "Naked?" he shouted "James, why were you naked?"  
"We were swimming, dad. And plus he doesn't have anything I don't have!" shouted Paul before storming out.   
Jim sighed and started eating gloomily, whilst Mary just sighed.   
He had her suspicious, but for now they were still two young to know. 

3\. 

Paul was surprised that when he had entered high school John still hang-out with him. He was sure that his cool, older, popular friend would have stayed with his classmates and yet here he was, sitting against a wall next to Paul.   
Paul looked at his face, looking at a face he had seen many many times in his life. 

John had such a beautiful face, his skin was fair and smooth. His eyes were big and dark brown, that almond shape that gave him that beautiful oriental look. His lips were thin and Paul had wished to touch them with his own more than once.   
"Paulie"   
The boy was snapped out of his day dream by John's sweet low voice.   
"Yeah?" he muttered blushing slightly.   
John giggled and ruffled his friend's hair. "Today is Friday" he said "So if you don't have any plan..." "I will come to your house, John, it's obvious. It should be a ritual by now" giggled Paul, leaning his head on John's shoulder and hummed happily when he felt his older friend's fingers scratching at his scalp. 

"Ew, fags" the two boys looked over at the source of the voice and found non other than Stuart Sutcliffe with his friends. They were all 17 and 18 years old and enjoy giving troubles to Paul, who was only 15. Luckily for Paul, and unluckily to the bullies, John always had stick with his younger friend. 

"So, Sutcliffe, what's the problem?" sneered John, tightening his grip on Paul's shoulders. "at least I love someone. And plus, are you jealous? You're really stupid, Stu. And now go away if you don't want the shape of my fist on your horrible face" he shouted.   
Stu paled and go away. 

"Thanks Johnny" smiled Paul, leaning down and let himself got cuddled. 

A lot of people called John rude and heartless, but it wasn't the case and Paul know it.   
He was the most kind, gentle and loyal boy Paul had ever met and he was happy like this. 

His thoughts made him sleepy and the next thing he recognised before drifting off into sleep was John's gentle smile and the brush of his lips on his forehead. 

When he woke up he found out he was in John's bedroom.   
He hummed and turned around, burying his face in something soft yet steady. He slightly opened one eye and found he had buried his face in John's chest.   
The older boy was sleeping, one arm around him and Paul snuggled deeper. 

His eyes fluttered open and he sweetly smiled up at John, who was smiling down at him, brushing back his hair and lightly kissing his forehead.   
Paul giggled and turn around, his head on the other boy's chest as he listened to his heart beat. 

The two boys decided to go around town for some time. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Paulie?"  
Paul hummed in adoration and snuggled deeper in John's warmness. 

The two watched the sunset before walking back to Mimi's and closed themselves in John's bedroom. 

The two teens passed time playing guitars and dancing around before collapsing in bed and fall asleep, holding onto each other. 

4\. 

Paul sighed, bringing the bottle of beer to his lips. He was looking at his best-friend-since-forever flirting with a girl.   
He laughed slightly when the girl throw a glass of water on the boy, who quickly made his way back to Paul.   
"She wasn't that good" he justified, receiving a laugh from the younger one. "Sure she wasn't, John. Sure she wasn't"   
John playfully hit him, finishing his beer and ordering other two. 

It was three days after John's 25th birthday and now that John's family was out of sight, John had invited Paul to spend the night at the pub with him. 

They had fun, obviously.   
All the people always asked 'didn't you two got bored of each other?' and the answer was always the same. No.   
Sure they fought and bickered a lot, but they had always needed each other to function.   
Between them there was something stronger than friendship or even love. 

They were having a great time, even brainstorming some songs and planning what they were going to do the day after. 

By the time they decided to leave they were both piss drunk.   
They stumbled up the stairs swinging and laughing without a care in the world, not having to worry to wake Mimi up since they now live there, sharing a flat like they had planned since they were kids. 

They stumble in the only bedroom and fall on their respective beds. 

"Good night Git"  
"Good night Eyebrows Princess" 

He laughed, he kind of missed the quiff in the hair, because both of them had styled their hair in some bowl cuts and their fringes were perfectly over their eyebrows, so his once perfect eyebrows were now mostly covered by hair. 

The two grinned and fall asleep. 

Paul woken with the strongest headache he had ever had. No, correction, the third strongest headache he had.   
The strongest one was from John's 18th birthday party -he was underage at the time- and the second one was from his own 18th. 

He groaned and looked over John's bed, founding him face down on the floor.   
"John wake up" he murmured.   
"Wake up, idiot!" 

He had lost his patience. 

He jumped out of bed and fall down dead weight on the other. 

"FUCK OFF, PAUL!" shouted the older one, showing down from himself the younger boy. 

Paul laughed and winced at the pain in his head before following John to the kitchen. 

5\. 

It seemed like the only thing he had done in that week was crying. He had closed in himself, not talking with anyone, barely getting out of bed if not to use the loo.   
His friends George and Richard, or Ringo, had tried everything to cheer him up but nothing was working. 

John was dead. He was dead... 

It had happened the 8th of December. He had been shot by an angry man outside of a pub where he was with his two friends and his best friend. 

It had happened really quickly. 

They were fighting and then John was bending over, hands pressed to his chest, blood pouring out from the gun wound. 

"John! Fuck John, no! No! Don't close your eyes, don't leave me! Please John, look at me..."

Almond brown eyes opened, looking blurrily up. He saw Paul's face, eyes full of tears and cheeks flushed.   
He was muttering something, a mantra of 'it's going to be alright, John' and he could feel hands passing his now long auburn hair. He relaxed, bringing his hand up to touch Paul's soft cheek. 

"Macca... You still have to tell me the secret of your skin... And please, take care if my guitar and say sorry for me to Mimi..." he paused to take a breath. "And remember, Paul, I will always be with you... These were the best 38 years of my life... I love you..." his eyes fluttered close. "I love you, Johnny boy" whispered Paul, before his cry picked up even more. 

The ambulance was to late. 

John Winston Lennon, 40 years old was dead in his best friends, James Paul McCartney, 38, arms. 

5+1

Paul adjusted the strap of the guitar around his shoulders.   
"And this song, people, is for the most important person in my life" he solemnly said. The 20 people who were in the room shut up, knowing for who this song was. 

And if I say I really knew you well  
What would your answer be?  
If you were here today  
Ooo ooo ooo, here today

He smiled a bit, singing softly. 

Well, knowing you  
You'd probably laugh and say  
That we were worlds apart  
If you were here today  
Ooo ooo ooo, here today

He smiled some more, as he remembered people said that they were like they were the same person. 

But as for me,  
I still remember how it was before  
And I am holding back the tears... no more  
Ooo ooo ooo, I love you, ooo

A lonely tear made his way down his cheek. 

What about the time we met?  
Well, I suppose that you could say  
That we were playing hard to get  
Didn't understand a thing  
But we could always sing

He remembered when they were just kids, playing and life was so carefree. 

What about the night we cried?  
Because there wasn't any reason  
Left to keep it all inside

He remembered that painful night when they had cried together the deaths of Mary and Julia, clinging together until there weren't any tears left anymore. 

Never understood a word  
But you were always there with a smile

The imagine of John's sweetly smiling at him flashed before his eyes. 

And if I say I really loved you  
And was glad you came along

His voice cracked as emotions took over him, but he had to resist, the song was almost over. 

And you were here today  
Ooo ooo ooo, for you were in my song  
Ooo ooo ooo, here today

The public started cheering and clapping but he quickly made his way backstage, bawling his eyes out like a child. 

Suddenly he felt calmer and wrapped in somehow warmer air. He felt two strong arms wrapping around him and was met by some lips brushing his forehead.   
"I'm so proud of you Macca"   
Paul looked up stunned and was met by John's big smile and warm eyes. 

"John..." choked out the younger boy. 

"Shhh... I'm here Paulie..."

The morning after, James Paul McCartney was found dead in his bed, a sweet smile on his face.   
It had been known he had died from all the horrible depression and sadness he had with him after his soulmates death.

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave a comment with your opinion or a Kudo you're going to make me really happy!  
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
